Various types of bedside tables are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a portable bedside table including a base, a pair of vertical side supports disposed atop a top surface of the base, and a pair of U-shaped apertures including a right aperture and a left aperture. What has been further needed is for the right aperture and the left aperture to be disposed within a back edge of a right side support and a left side support of the pair of side supports, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is an L-shaped first shelf continuously disposed between an interior surface of each of the right side support and the left side support, and a horizontally disposed rectangular second shelf having a rear surface attached to a front side of the base. The pair of apertures is configured to removably encircle a mattress and, alternately, the second shelf is configured to removably attach to an underside of the mattress, such that the pair of side supports is adjacent to the mattress. The pair of apertures is specifically structured to optionally encircle the mattress in order to conserve space in a small area including, but not limited to, a dorm room, hotel room, and bedroom on a cruise ship. The portable bedside table thus provides a temporary and portable storage space when a typical bedside table fails to fit within the space constraints in a room.